Loving His Son
by FIREamrm
Summary: Jack takes Will to a friend's house in Tortuga to stay the night. What mysteries will be answered about Captain Jack Sparrow during their short stay? What will happen between the pirate and blacksmith? yaoi JW R for later chapters. RR!
1. Old Friends and Tales of Love

****

FIRE: Hi everyone!

****

Vampris: Greetings humans.

****

FIRE: This is my first Pirates of the Caribbean fic but hopefully it won't be my last. I have lots of ideas for fic but this will probably be the only one that is over a chapter.

****

Vampris: There may even be an R rated one.

****

FIRE: Maybe. This fic starts off as Will and Jack exit the bar in Tortuga. An OC of mine happens to be a friend of Jacks and they're going to be staying the night with her. For those of you who have read my other stories I'm sure you know who she is. What mysteries about Jacks will be uncovered in this visit?

****

Vampris: We do not own PotC. Disney does and right now they're making a lot of money off of it. If we owned the movie instead of righting fics about it we would be rewriting themovie. So just enjoy what you have.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter One: Old Friends and Tales of Love

Will followed the pirate out of the bar and was actually very glad to be out of there. The place had been very loud and scared Will a bit. With all the pirates and wenches walking about he had gotten a bit worked up and drawn his sword on the crowd. (1) That had been his third 'stupid' act of the day. That's what Jack Spa- no, excuse me, *Captain* Jack Sparrow had said when they regrouped to leave.

They were now walking down the street to a quieter part of the rough, but oddly friendly town. Much quieter actually. There where almost no people and the road was clear enough to have drove a carriage down it. The roar of noise coming from behind them seemed out of place as they walked down the surprisingly clean streets.

"Where are we going?" Will asked looking about.

"We be needin' a place ta stay the night 'nd I happen ta have me a frien' 'ere 'n town with a spar room we can use," he said as he staggered down the road in his usual way.

Will cringed at the thought of meeting another one of Jack's friends as they walked down an ally. After seeing all the pirates at the bar he was afraid to see what *else* Captain Jack considered a friend. With that thought Will picked up pace a bit to stay closer to Jack.

As if reading his mind Jack whipped around and pointed oddly in his face; rather close as usual. "I know what ye be thinkin'," he said," what does 'e 'ave in store now?" Will nodded slightly and Jack turned to begin walking, or staggering again.

"She's not what ye might think she'd be."

That made Will cringe even more. A she? After seeing the girls at the bar and knowing the obvious fact (from Jack getting slapped twice) that he slept with a lot of girls, he wasn't sure this would be good. That, and he was good at getting on their bad sides. But Will was a bit curious at how she was 'not what you'd think'. So he asked "How so?"

Jack stopped in front of a house that appeared to have an upstairs loft and was nice looking compared to the rest. He gave his signature smirk and knocked on the door in front of the two.

The blacksmith's image of a chubby, ugly, dark haired wench quickly disappeared as the young woman opened the door. She had blonde hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and then braided many times with beads in it. The pants she wore where imported black leather with suede lacing up the outsides of the legs. The top was black too and hung on her upper arm instead of shoulder and covered only her breasts, leaving the rest of her chest and stomach visible. Like her hair, her skin was pale and her eye where a crystal blue. She also sported a pistol on her right hip and a sword on her left thigh. She also had kohl under her eyes but thinner than Jack had. All and all she was very beautiful and obviously a pirate captain. (2)

Jack held a hand out to her and she shook it. "Long time lass," he said.

"Same to you," she answered in a sweet and lovely voice, not at all like a pirate's.

"Whelp, this is Ca-," Jake was cut off as the pale hand left his and went back then forward to connect with the side of his face and echo the sound of the walls around them two men.

He fell sideways and out of instinct Will caught him and immediately blushed. Their faces where very close together and for some reason that bothered the blacksmith. 

"Captain Fire," he finished as he straightened himself and looked at the younger male oddly. 

"And I suppose you didn't deserve that?" Will questioned and ignored his look.

"No, 'e deserved that all right," the same sweet voice said though it had changed slightly now, obviously mocking him, "'e left 'ere a while back without a goodbye an' 'ad me worried sick 'e'd died."

Will gave Jack a look for that one, a look of sarcastic "bad, bad boy". Jack laughed slightly and so did the girl. They hugged and then stepped back to look at one another. "I see ye aven't changed much since I saw ye last," the pirate said laughing slightly.

She chuckled back and shook her head. "No, not much at all Cap'n Jack, and neither have you. So why are you here?" she asked leaning against the doorframe.

Jack turned quickly to point at Will then himself, then turned back to her. "The whelp an' I need a place to-" again he was cut off but this time by her voice. "I know why your in front of my door, Jack, I meant why are you in Tortuga. And why not tell me the 'whelp's' name," she chuckled at his slight glare when she scolded him for calling the boy a whelp. Though this made Will like her slightly better; he didn't much like being called a whelp.

The pirate captain gave her a quick go over of his plan to get the Black Pearl back, leaving out what he didn't want Will to know, and gave her the boys name. She shook her head when the explanation was over. "I figured that was why you were here. You never let that ship leave your sights. He would laugh if he saw you like this," she said then leaned close to whisper," the boy looks just like him."

Jack nodded in agency and then moved his hands forward to ask if he and Will were to be let in. Fire moved out of the way, "come on in." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

1) That's in the cut scenes if you have the DVD. 

2) I realize the outfit may be a bit before the times but bare with me here. 

Chapter two is up, too. 


	2. Old Friend and Tales of Love 2

****

FIRE: I decided to do chapter 2 as well. Incase your wandering this WILL be a yaoi. R/R!!!

****

Vampris: Not ours. Don't ask. Don't sue. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Two: Old Friends and Tales of Love 2

The three sat in the pirate girl's not-so-small-as-expected-for-Will living room drinking some kind of coffee, though Jack put rum in his. The two pirates did some catching up and explained to Will how they had met.

From what they had said they met somewhat throw Fire's sister. Her sister had worked as a weightier wench in a town Jack had been at for a while. Like many women, she had slept with Jack. He left the town for a few years then came back to see that another pirate ship had attacked the town. 

Jack quickly discovered that the pirates had killed his woman and he raided the ship to confront and kill the captain. Oddly enough this captain had been the girls sister, and oddly enough the girl was Fire.

She quickly explained, because she had a sword to her throat, that it had not been her that had ordered the attack. She had stayed on the ship after visiting her family, while her crew relaxed on shore. One of the crew had tried to have "sexual relations" with her sister. When she refused the pirate had gotten out of hand and killed her, triggering an attack from the rest of the crew. When the crew had returned they had been executed. Fire didn't play nice when it came to her family; that part did shock Will.

At first Jack didn't believe her and attacked Fire. This left him with a bloody nose and a lost fight. Though it wouldn't be the last. Over the next week the two had fought three times and had spent every waking moment at each other's throats. So naturally Jack was very surprised when the pirate girl rescued him from prison. He had managed to gain her trust and the two stayed very close. Whenever the pirate came to this town he stayed with Fire, and that's how it had happened.

Fire stood up and sat down her cup on the table. "I'll go fix up the bed up stairs for you two," she said and went off to the back of the house. 

Will looked at Jack, "*The* bed?" Jack smiled, "No worried whelp, it's big enough for two." The blacksmith shook his head. He had a feeling he knew how Jack was sure of that.

"It's not what ye thinks," the pirate said in a serious tone. "How do you know what I think," Will fought back. Jack leaned forward in his seat. "Ye think I sleep with every girl I meet."

Will blush slightly at this but nodded. Was he really that easy to read?

Jack sat back again and looked of, as if in thought, in the direction Fire had gone. "She be a hard one to read, my lad," he began," she be all pirate an' a man at heart but she is sweet." "What do you mean she's 'a man at heart?" Will looked at the captain in confusion. Jack thought for a moment, "well, she be a bit rough an' don' put up with shit. Sure she be nice 'ere but get 'er on a ship an' ye see where she get the name Fire."

"That's not her real name?" the younger questioned. With the way the named had been used , Will had no idea that there could be another name.

Jack shook his head, "Nah; no one really knows what 'er real name be. But on board 'er ship she goes by Devil's Maiden." Will remembered hearing something about a pirate by that name. About five years ago there had been a huge pirate attack and the captain was given the name Devil's Maiden because no one know who is was, only that it was female.

The attack had been horrible. No one had survived it and the only reason there where stories was that a fishing boat had come back to town just as the ship, known as the Hell Fire, was sailing away. The entire town was burned to the ground and every person was dead. This was odd only because no one know the cause of death. There were no injuries noticeable on most of the bodies, except for two holes on the sides of the throat. So the captain was known as the Devil's Maiden and the ship the Hell Fire.

Right about that time Fire reentered the room and looked at the odd face Will was giving her. She sighed, "is Jack telling stories again?" "But always, luv," said pirate answered and stood," I'm going to go 'ave one last meetin' with Gibbs. I'll be back soon." With that he left and the younger man felt a bit uncomfortable. If this girl was who he thought she was Will was a bit scared for his life.

Fire smiled and sat next to Jack's companion. "So what did he tell you of me boy," she said in the always sweet voice. Will swallowed, he was scared but some how managed to ask, "Are you really the captain of the Hell Fire?"

The female smiled wider at this and realized why the boy was so scared. "Her name is the Sea Rose," she said and patted Will's arm to comfort him," but yes I command her. And before you ask, yes, the story is true, but you have nothing to fear, I'm only like that on my ship." 

Something in her voice made Will trust her and he took the cup of coffee when she offered it. The two sat in silence for a while until a thought came to Will's mind. This woman knew Jack so maybe this was his chance to find out some stuff about the pirate that was suppose to be helping him find Elizabeth. Not that he was curious or anything; he just wanted to know if he could trust the man.

"Why does Jack act so strangely?" The female pirate started laughing at this and that fact startled Will. What was so funny about the question? The blacksmith had just asked the question casually and Fire was laughing her ass off at him. What was funny?

The girl gained her composer and whipped away the tears at the corners of her eyes. "You ask reason for something of which there is no reason," said she as she checked to make sure her kohl had not smeared, and still laughing slightly, "there are many things not know about Jack and one happens to be the reason for his strange behavior. But really when it all boils down to it you just have to figure it's because he's always drunk." Made sense, Will though, but there was still more he didn't know about the pirate and more Will wanted to know. Like, why he hated Jack but could never get him off his mind and why he had caught himself think the pirate was good looking while on the ship with him. Also, why he blush when to close to the pirate.

Now, Will wasn't stupid, he knew why, he just didn't want to admit he was starting to have feelings for the pirate. After all, he had threatened Miss Swann and was now going to trade him to the pirates to get the Black Pearl; though he still didn't know why. (1)There was no reason why he shouldlike Jack. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

Fire watched as Will thought and tried not to laugh. It was obvious what he was thinking, after all, no one ever met Jack and didn't end up with some kind of feelings for him, male and female alike. So, she let him think for a few more minutes before speaking. "You know, Jack doesn't just find pleasure when ever he wants it, he has been in love be for," she said earning her a look of disbelief.

"With the way he acts I dought he could hold a relationship," Will voiced his disbelief, not realizing he had just proved to the girl that that had been on his mind. At least not until he had said it. When he did realize it he blushed hotly and took a drink from his cup.

The female pirate just smiled. She was vert proud of herself for trapping the boy like that. She settled back into the couch and took a drink from her own cup. " But it is true," she said after a time, "Jack has loved before." "Who?" Will asked, now starting to get curious. Fire sighed, "one of his crewmembers aboard his last boat." "A male!" Will sounded in shock. The girl nodded, "It is not uncommon amongst pirates for two men to sleep together. More possibilities for pleasure." The blacksmith nodded in understanding and motioned for her to continue. "They had been on that boat together since it had first set sail, "she began the short tail, "and they had always been close friends. It started with them just sleeping together for the pleasure sense there were no women aboard. And for a while that's all it was. 

But after a time they realized their feelings for one another. They managed to keep it secret from the crew, a relationship between men didn't seem right, not even to pirates. So, naturally when the crew mutinied against their captain the two had to make it seem that they didn't care and went separate ways. Jack never saw him again."

Like I've said, Will's not stupid. He had caught how Fire had made sure not to give the other pirates name, and now remembered earlier when the girl had said "he'd be proud" while talking to Jack. He quickly put two and two together and realized she had been speaking of Jack's old lover. He also realized that sense she had not used the name she must have been trying not, and not have Will notice. Well he had and so he asked, "What was this pirate's name?"

Fire gave him a serious look to match his own. Dryly and not so sweetly she gave the name, "Bootstrap Bill Turner."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

1) Remember that at this point of the movie WIll doesn't know that Jack was the Pearl's captain and that they need his father's blood to lift the curse.

****

FIRE: And there you have it. Jack and Bootstrape Bill where in love.

****

Vampris: Bet you weren't expecting that. Or maybe you were but that's okay, too.

****

FIRE: I appoligize for these two chapters being a bit slow but I promise it'll get better. After I get a few reviews I'll put the next chapter up.

****

Vampris: And then we want you to tell us if we should stop at three or keep going.

****

FIRE: Yup. So R/R. And sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes in here. Those are not my strong points.


End file.
